Composites refer generally to a heterophase material containing a binder and a solid. A growing class of structural composites consist of an organic polymer binder or “resin” and a fiber, typically composed of glass, carbon, or natural. In some variations, the fiber can be formed from metal. The fiber is in the form of a filament (continuous or chopped), narrow strips of woven cloth, a bundle or roving, a braid, or made into strips or “tape”. The structural composites industry is growing because of the desire for light weight—high stiffness materials for industries ranging from aerospace to recreational equipment. Composite materials are typically formed into shape via pre-formed molds that are costly and add to the development cycle time. Typically the steps required to build a composite part include: 1) design part, 2) make prototype part or [positive image], 3) make mold [negative image], 4) add release agent to mold, 5) add resin and fiber, 6) cure resin, 7) remove final part, and 8) clean or discard mold. These steps consume unnecessary time, materials, and waste adding to the cost of composite parts.